How i Met Snow White
by Jubsquin
Summary: I was not ready to meet her, but sometimes, life don't care about what you want, and you have to face your fears. That's the story of how i met my mother's enemy.


**_Hi people! I don't know how to use this site but i'm trying to hahahaha enjoy!_**

It was a warm day of summer. Birds were singing and I was not okay with the hot whether.

"Hi guys" Doug says sitting next to me and giving me a kiss on the cheeks. We where doing a picnic, and by "we", I mean the VK's and Ben.

"Where is the cake?" Carlos asks clearly in a sugar need.

"Stop, Carlos! It seems like you had never eaten a cake in your life" Mal says rolling her eyes.

"I had it, that's why I'm so excited. Doug's mom bakes the most incredible carrot cake with chocolate sauce in the world!"

"She is a good cook, but you are over reacting" I say putting the cake in the middle and cutting a slice.

"No, it is the best, prove it! Just eat." Carlos says and put a spoon full of cake in my mouth. It was like a piece of heaven in my mouth. "I told you" He says with a smile.

"Doug, that's amazing!" I'm forced to say. "I'm totally going to ask your mother for the recipe." Yes, at the beginning she didn't liked me at all, but with time and Doug insisting, she accepted and talk like normal people. After I show her that I was nothing like my mother, she gave us her bless and his son is my boyfriend now. What about his dad? Well, he is Dopey! The most sweetest of the dwarfs, treat me since the beginning like...Me, Evie. Not the "Daughter of the Evil Queen".

"Well..." Doug says not comfortable. "Actually, i was just about to say. It's not my mother's cake..."

"Wow, he is cheating on you, Evie! And make us eat her food" Jay says laughing and I show him my mad face.

"Explain, dear" I say ironically, it was just too hot.

"It was...Hum...Snow." He says the last word quietly.

"What?" I say I little loud.

"Hey, what about the strawberries?" Ben try to change the subject but I was not feeling well.

"Snow White, okay? It's not a big deal."

"No, it's not. I know it." I say quietly. It really wasn't. She is just a woman who probably hates me. Yes, Doug's parents was a nice surprise, but c'meon! My mother tried to kill her; is not okay. It's not my fault, I shouldn't be worried but still... awkward.

"Evie, Look..." Mal says looking me at the eyes. "It's time to meet her. She's not bad, Doug is always telling how kind and sweet she is."

"Yes, she is right." Jay put a hand on top of mine. "We all met our father's enemies. It's hard, we know, but we have to, living in the same place it's inevitable."

"Even you, Jay?" I ask putting his hands off and standing up. "Guys, I know you all love me and stuff but I'm not ready, ok? Just...Don't." I finished and walk away, I don't know if was because we were talking about her, but it seemed like it was hotter, my heart was full of something that I wanted to get out of my chest.

"Evie!" Doug came to me and give a hug. "Don't be upset, I hate to see you like that, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Doug. You guys are right, I just need a rest and a cold place." He notted "Yes" with his head and kiss me. He knows me enough to let me leave to my room.

In my walk I can't stop thinking about Snow White. Am I afraid of her? She is just a woman, why am I like that? Doug is always saying to me that she will not make a scene like Queen Leah, Aurora's mother, but I don't know. He wants me to meet her cause Dopey is her favorite of the seven and he really loves her. Maybe I'm afraid of disappoint him? Could he leave me if she doesn't like me? Well, my heart is beating now, my vision is dark, the sound of the birds looks soo far away. What's happening? That was my last thought before lost conscious.

-/-

"Oh, she's awake!" A voice says next to me.

"Hi, are you better, honey?" It was the most sweet voice that I ever heard. My eyes starts to focus and I see a hand putting a watching wet cloth on my heard. A really white woman hand. Is she a ghost? I died? At least I'm not in hell cause it's really cold in here.

"Why are you so White?" I say and the woman laughs.

"Well, they call me Snow White for a reason." She says and everything stop. I can feel my heartbeat in my throat. I wish I was dead now.

"Snow White? What happened?"

"Well, my daughter was helping Doc's son at the enfermary today and I came to look. Ariel's son found you unconscious next to the dorms."

"Okay..." Maybe if I stay quiet she just leave me, she doesn't look like she knows who I am.

"It was because of the hot weather, you're fine. Almost ok to go. Do you want me to call Doug?" She asks with a shinning smile. Annoying.

"Yes...Oh, wait. Why Doug?"

"Cause you're dating, right?"

"You know who I am..." Ok, plan b. If I run really fast she will not be able to catch me.

"Evie. I heard a lot about you! He is always saying how beautiful, smart, kind, and all the good stuff you are. Even Stella loves you! She is not the kind of person who likes someone like that. Dopey is, and he says too. They all love you and I was hoping that someday I could meet that awesome person." She says and I can't stop the big smile growing up in my mouth. I love that family too. "And now I can see...They were totally right, you are gorgeous."

"Hum..." I have no words in my mind, but I think that I should take the moment and make it awkward. "You know who my mother is?" Her smile cracks.

"Yes. My Stepmother."

"And you don't hate me because of that?"

"Well, at the beginning I was a little mad at Ben and not okay about all of you coming here, but you know what? I saw you at the coronation. You and your friends were really brave. I'm proud of you."

"You...Are?"

"Yes! Evie, you are not your mother. I can say that, you don't have the evil eyes that I still see in my nightmares. You are beautiful like her, I can see familiar things on you, but you're another person. A good one, who treats my dearest cousin with all love."

"He is a gift. I'm so lucky to have him."

"And he is to have you, you know." She holds my hand. "I wish that our story was different, but we can't change our past. We can do something to our future, though. What do you think? Came to my castle with Doug on Saturday to eat and know more about each other."

"Sounds amazing." I say pressing her hand and we smile. A Truly one. It's funny but know really looks like I'm free of that old life.

"Besides, you HAVE TO tell me about your clothes, I love your style, girl."

"You shouldn't do that, Snow White. I can't stop talking when it's about clothes, fabrics and all of that."

"Please, you can call me Snow. "She says and I know, everything is fine, it's like a piano was out of my chest. I'm not The Evil Queens daughter anymore, I'm Evie. And Snow White is my friend.


End file.
